1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor for filtering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of communication systems, many electronic devices are equipped with image capture or video recording functions, especially portable electronic devices such as smart phones or laptops. As users are demanding electronic devices which come in extremely compact sizes, the camera module's image sensor becomes smaller and the chief ray angle (CRA) becomes larger, which causes image quality of corner or edge pixels of the image sensor array to be degraded. Therefore, how to fix lens shading and color shading issues caused by a large CRA has become an extremely important issue in the field.